Last Wish
by FN Deactivated
Summary: Kirby must return to the stars to resume training with Meta Knight, but this leaves Tiff sad and angry. What will our pink hero do to make amends before he leaves at his own goodbye party? *Note: Takes Place in Anime Canon* *Rated Teen for swearing here and there*


**Me: Hello.**

 **I'm not a newbie to the Kirby fandom. I have been before… on a different account. I wrote a story and stupidly toke it down instead of seeing if it was all in the right places.**

 **Once, I wrote a one-shot where Kirby was turned into one of the species of the anime,** _ **Kirby Right Back at Ya/ Kirby of the Stars.**_ **I stupidly removed it after only one bad comment. I don't fully remember what that person said, but I shouldn't have acted like that.**

 **So, I'm going to attempt this story again.  
It will still stay a one-shot  
The rating will be somewhere near K+ or Teens since there will be cursing involved**

 **Please enjoy this better version of a piece of garbage I wrote years ago.**

 **UPDATE: 11/9/16:  
For anyone who finds this story, I just want to make clear. THIS TAKE PLACE IN THE CARTOON/ANIME universe. This does make a small nod to the video games due to the fact the Dream land being used for the plant name. **

**Also; Tiff and Tuff are older since this take places four years after the ending of the show. Also, this would place Kirby at an older age as well.**

It was a quiet and peaceful day in Cappy Town. As the Cappies of the town went about their duties, an odd pair were walking among the mass of yellow blobs. A brother and sister duo were making the usual rounds to their hero's house on top of the hill that towers over the town. This hero in question was the pink ball star warrior himself, Kirby!

"Do you think Kirby likes square watermelons?" The boy named Tuff asked his smarter sister, Tiff. She scoffed at him, but with a grin on her face.

"Don't be silly Tuff!" She laughed as she lightly bumped into him with her shoulders, "Kirby will eat ANYTHING, remember?"

It had been about four years since Kirby crashed landed in their town. It appears the young star warrior liked this planet too much to ever leave it alone, but he did have to do heroic missions now and again outside the town. The two siblings were just two of the hero's best friend, but they have bragging rights to knowing him first.

"Yeah, but do you think he likes square or round watermelons more?" Tuff reiterated as his braided sister sighed.

"Again, I don't think he cares."

As she finished her sentence, they finally made it up the hill to see the childish hero playing with his little yellow bird friend and Lololo and Lalala, two monsters that were split up from one monster. The whole group was here! Though, Meta Knight being here was an oddity.

"Kirby!" The younger brother called out as the pink child froze and began to jump up and down in joy of his two friends, and that GIANT watermelon! After some jumping, the childish warrior waddled to his friends and tried to give them a giant hug.

"Got you one of the best!" The boy exclaimed again as Kirby sucked it up in less than a second. Tuff was left in shock as his sister payed no mind to it and instead closed her brother's jaw before it caught flies in it.

The group sat around and ate the lunch in peace as the blue warrior kept on staring at the group. Tiff noticed the elder star warrior glaring at the younger star warrior, but he also seemed to be digging holes in the back of the twin monsters' heads. Suddenly, the thought of the two monsters reminded the yellow girl of an event that woke her up at four in the morning last night.

"Hey I just remembered, we got a message from the two of you last night," She pointed to the two flying spheres munching on their sandwiches.

"What was that about?" The blue and pink duo looked at each other and avoided eye contact with Tiff. Tuff could nearly see the veins popping out of his sister's head as he munched on a sandwich their parents gave them. The hero in front of him started to shake a bit.

"We…well," the floating monsters spoke quietly as the girl began to tap her left foot upon the grass, "KIRBY HAS SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" The two completely freaked out and hid inside of Kirby's small house. Tiff was startled by the sudden accession and slamming by the door. Even Tuff hopped a bit from his seat at the sudden noise. The boy glanced over to see the pink ball of joy was now in complete fear.

"Well, what is it?" All eyes were on Kirby has he felt his confidence shrink back into its smallest form. At this point, the blue star warrior was sick of seeing Kirby acting so childish. He went to the skies and landed between the two siblings and Kirby. The pink hero started to whine and seemed to be pleading Metta not to do what he thought he was doing.

"Kirby has to leave with me to fully train into the star warrior he is destined to be." All went silent as Kirby froze with wide eyes. He looked at his two best friends. Tuff was just about to bite his sandwich and Tiff started to slowly step backwards. Kirby's confidence had completely vanished as the child gripped on the metal his elder wore. His female friend was about to burst into tears.

"How long?" Tuff asked calmly. He could feel the tension in the air raising, and hoped that this wouldn't end badly. Kirby hid his face away from the shame coming from his braided friend's eyes.

"That will depend. He might have to stay with me even after you both die." The two kids gasped and the pink hero went to immediately grasped the knight's armor. The hero wanted this stupid knight to shut up! The blue star warrior didn't need to go on! But, it was all too late.

Kirby gasped as Tiff suddenly made a dash back down to town. Her younger brother quickly caught on and dashed after her, muttering small goodbyes and calling for his sister to slow down. The lunch was left abandoned as Meta Knight started to walk towards his starship parked near the castle. The warrior felt a harsh tug against his cape and saw that the pink child was on the verge of tears. But not even the knight's mood could be swayed by Kirby's silent pleads.

"You should have never gotten attached to them." The blue one said coldly as he tried to move, but Kirby had a strong grip on his cape. The poor star warrior finally let some tears fall through as the knight became very irritated. Once the child collapsed to the ground, the knight snapped.

"How can you still be this CHILDISH after being on this damn planet for FOUR YEARS!" The elder star warrior suddenly yelled as Kirby was viciously knocked backwards by the sudden outburst and swing of the knight. The pink child was left astonished and Metta Knight was breathing harder to control his anger. The blue star warrior left without another word and the pink star warrior in tears. His two other friends finally decided to come out as the dust settled.

"Kirby…" Lololo called out as the pink child curled himself into a ball. He didn't want this to happen!

"We're sorry Kirby…" Lalala tried to calm Kirby down, but all efforts were wasted as the pink star warrior suddenly jumped up and ran away from his home, Cappy Town, and everyone he knew. The pink child was sick of feeling the guilt of abandoning the town, his friends, his family; just because Meta Knight said to!

"KIRBY!" The twin monsters cried out. They turned to Meta Knight, who was watching the castle from the hill as the whole stone building prepared a party for Kirby's departure.

What an ass of a king that blue duck was.

"You were too harsh this time!" Lalala called him out.

"YEAH! YOU'RE JUST A BIG BULLY TO HIM!" Lololo suddenly shouted as the blue star warrior quickly turned to him.

"He needs to understand. Star warriors don't have friends, they have team mates and acquaintances." Meta Knight tried to go forward again, but he was suddenly pushed back by the twin monsters.

"THAT IS HOW YOU ARE META!" They shouted in anger, "MAYBE KIRBY DOESN'T WANT TO BE A STAR WARRIOR LIKE YOU, EVER THINK OF THAT!?" The two started to pant afterwards. Suddenly, a hand came down and smacked before of them on the ground, nearly crushing them.

"He needs to learn that he was born to be one. There is no changing his fate." The cold knight left the duo angered and shocked. So much for a caring older brother that was the blue veteran. Meta Knight was no better than some of the monsters Kirby fought.

"Let's go find Kirby!" Lalala proposed as her brother agreed.

 _With Kirby_

The pink creature had been running through the wild for what seems like forever. How could Meta be like that!? What if he wanted to stay? WHAT ABOUT HIS FEELINGS!? The pink hero wanted to scream out in anger, but all that came out was an angry sigh that scared him… Maybe he was too childish. He could not even scream in pain like others or yell in anger like his elder.

He froze in place.

He could not even talk. Was he really just a baby?

But, he had thoughts that could challenge Meta Knight; he must be an adult; right?

The pink star warrior sat on the ground in despair. He didn't want to leave this place he had grown to love. Kirby just wanted to have fun, beat bad guys and hang out with his friends.

Was it really time for him to realize his calling? Was he mentally prepared to protect an entire universe!? Sometimes, he can't even save Cappy town by himself!

How could he save a whole universe!?

"What's wrong young boy?" An old raspy voice called out to the pink hero. In front of him, a hunched creature was looking at him. The voice seemed to belong to that of a female; an old one. Kirby quickly got onto his feet and tried to shake his head no so he could leave, but the woman cut him off.

"Oh, I can tell somethings wrong, don't lie to an old lady." The old woman held out a wrinkled yellow hand out to the warrior. It reminded him of whatever Tiff and Tuff were…

Oh Goodness! He didn't even know what species they were! He was a terrible friend! Kirby began to look at the ground in shame, but the old woman pulled his face back up.

"I'm a witch dreamer." She clapped her hands together as she finished.

Dreamer? Maybe that's what Tiff and Tuff are… The witch pulled out a small bag.

"Would you like some help?" She put the containments into a row. The pink hero was desperate for help. A way to escape his destiny, maybe to escape reality all together. Maybe… he could be… YES! He found a vial to turn him into something else! He pointed to that vial with his stubby arms. The witch chuckled and picked up the row, found a bag of vials similar to what Kirby picked, and laid out another row.

"What do you want to be dearie?" Her voice was gentle, and caring. Something Metta Knight would never be. The star warrior finally found the vial he wanted, the one marked, "Dreamer." He reached out again, and the witch laughed again.

"My dear, do you want to avoid your destiny?" How did she know about that?

"I've heard of your kind from the media. You are one of the ancient star warriors; the baby of them all, correct?" Kirby nodded.

"I have heard of the many responsibilities they bear. It is not fair that he is forcing this on you."

"With this vial," She picked up the container, "You'll become a dreamer like those two children you're friends with. You will stay this way until midnight hits. Then, you will revert back to your old form. Try not to cause a scene; okay?" the hero was seriously desperate. He nodded and the contents of the vial was placed into a coconut…

Wait, why a coconut?

"Drink this, and you will transform in about a minute or two." He was… fucking desperate. Oh my, just being around the thing made him a bit different. The hero swallowed the liquid whole and gave the nut back to the witch, who had already fled the scene.

Oh god, had he been tricked? He was already beginning to feel woozy. Maybe he got poisoned!? What if this was a curse and he was about to lose his sense of taste!?

WHAT IF HE DIES!?

Kirby was feeling anxious, but before he could express his worries, he passed in a bush behind him.

 _Evening_

"KIRBY!" The floating twins had been searching for their heartbroken friend for hours now. It was almost time for the party at the castle to start and they wanted to go. (mainly to find Metta knight again and try to change his mind.)

"What's that?" Lalala questioned as she flew over to a small yellow hand poking out of a bush.

"This thing have red shoes on." Lololo commented as he poked at the red boots poking out from the bush.

"It has to be a Dreamer!" The twins said in unison as they quickly went into the bush and grabbed the small child. The two sat him up against a tree; keeping him in place. His hair fell in front of his face, blocking his eyes, nose and mouth.

"You know," Lalala looked at the boy and saw his weird pink hair that was, oddly, lighter than his similarly colored sweater.

"He has the same… colors… as…" The twins looked at each other, at the young boy and then at each other again. Suddenly, Lololo dashed to the boy's face, sat it upright, and opened the pink boy's eyes. Though it was frightening, it revealed a dark blue iris color, just like…

"KIRBY!" They cried out as the boy was awoken from the noise. He stretched a bit, but was, eventually, caught off guard by the two monsters.

"WE WERE LOOKING EVERY WHERE FOR YOU!" Wait, Lololo and Lalala were looking for him!? How did they recognize him!?

"You know, having the same colors as your old self is not a very good change," Lololo snickered as Kirby looked down at his new form. He had the dreamer skin, but the twins were right. He still had the red shoes, a pink sweater and-

Hey! He had a ponytail in his hair!

"That's cute, a tiny ponytail!" The pink monster cooed as the Dreamer hero started to blush a furious red.

"Look, he can actually blush!" Lololo pointed out as Kirby felt embarrassed and looked the other way to stop the twins from making him turn redder than his shoes. The monsters noticed this behavior.

"Can you talk?" Lololo asked as the pink haired dreamer looked back at them and thought.

No, I'm still a baby he thought…. Wait, who said that?

"YOU SPOKE!"

OH GOD HE DID!? Kirby began to freak out a little. He sounded like a higher pitched version of Tuff!

Wait, Tuff and Tiff! The pink dreamer had to show them! He was going to-

"Oh wait…" He spoke aloud again as the twins quietly snickered at the voice.

"What's wrong Kirby?" Lalala asked as she sat in Kirby's hair with her brother following suit. The hero's eyes closed as his bangs fell forward.

"I want to show Tiff and Tuff, but there is no way they want to see me ever again." He was still sensitive as ever. But, he had a point. Tuff may want to see him, but the girl could hold a grudge.

"Besides," The hero let out a strange, but sad chuckle, "It only lasts until midnight."

He couldn't truly escape reality. The monsters were feeling sad for their friend. All he wanted to do was say one last final goodbye before he left, and especially to apologize to Tiff.

"Well, just go to the party tonight!" Lololo suggested as he hid himself deeper into Kirby's new hair. The star wearing hero could suddenly hear motors kicking inside his head. Lololo's sister nodded, "Yeah! They're going to be there! You're the guest of honor!"

"You're RIGHT!" He suddenly shouted, which scared all three of them. One awkward silence later and all three of them start to laugh hysterically. The boy started to dash, but realized quickly he wasn't going to make it in time.

"I'M TOO SLOW!"

The pink boy was starting to freak out, but the twin monsters stopped him before he could pass out again.

"We can fly you there! Luckily, you actually don't weigh anything right now!" The pink twin exclaimed as the blue one nodded and went to pick the boy up. Much to everyone's surprise, they all ready got him about 10 feet off the ground in a second.

"Dude, where does all that food go!?" The Lololo asked as the pink hero just shrugged. He didn't quite know himself. The two monster sighed in awkwardness and quickly flew to the castle for the party, stopping along the way for some new clothes.

 _At the Castle_

"Where's Kirby?" A Cappy questioned as the other assured his buddy, "He'll be here soon enough. Probably sleeping in." The two laughed as Tiff, in a nice party dress, walked passed with her brother, in a nice fancy suit. Their parents were helping the king nearby.

"Kirby doesn't want to leave Tiff, you saw his face." The younger brother exclaimed as his sister ignored him. She was heartbroken. The pink hero didn't even have the courage to write his departure and even worse, the king was celebrating his forced leave! She wanted to stay home, but her parents wouldn't let her.

"Tiff…" He called out again, but she ran out. Tuff was left to worry. As the little boy went to find him and his sister seats, a pink blur passed by.

"Kirby?" The younger brother turned to look behind him only to find a dreamer with pink hair trailing his sister. After a moment of thinking, the golden and green haired boy chuckled. The hero was very creative when it came to his apologies

Pants were heard as the yellow braided girl finally made it up the stairs. She went to the balcony and sipped her glass of fruit punch. Tiff didn't want to be down there with the others. The girl wasn't happy at all, and she didn't want to be surrounded by people who didn't seem to understand how painful and hateful this party actually was. She felt a tap on her shoulder, but she ignored it. Then, it happened again! Who was up here with her?

"Excuse me, miss?" Was that Tuff? No, that was too high for her brother's voice.

She turned around to see a child like her with pink hair in a small ponytail, dashing blue eyes and a suit similar to her brother's. The boy was even wearing some brown boots to complete the outfit. The fellow was even her height!

"Are you okay?" He asked again as Tiff felt her face heat up. Was this cute boy talking to her? That hair reminded her of… No, now was not the time to think about Kirby!

"No…" She confessed as the boy joined her side.

"W.. why is t..that ma...mi..miss?" The boy was stumbling a bit over his words, perhaps he was nervous? It made him look cuter in her eyes.

Oh, she couldn't stop herself! This problem was too much for her to carry alone.

"My friend, the hero Kirby, is leaving today and he didn't bother to tell me." The tears were coming back again, damn it! Not in front of this cute boy. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms around her shoulders. The girl jumped as the boy held both hands in the air, like he was being accused by the police.

"I'M SO SORRY!" The pink boy exclaimed, "I just thought you needed a hug…"

This boy was as innocent as a baby! Sweet as candy too; just like him, her best friend.

"I'm sorry as well," she apologized, "I'm not used to boys hugging me."

"What, that must be a lie!" He exclaimed as Tiff felt her face puff in anger. Why is this punk calling her a liar?

"You're really cute, how are you not getting millions of hugs from other people?" Oh, he thought she was cute too. Oh, her cheeks were getting red and warm. She must learn his name!

Unfortunately, her words were cut as the boy checked the time on his watch and gasped.

"I'M SORRY, BUT CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING!?" The boy yelled, quite suddenly.

A bit shaken by the loud voice, Tiff nodded.

"I don't know how to dance well, but I learned from a friend. Would you like to dance?" Her face was as red as a tomato! This dashing boy wanted to dance with her?

"O…Of cou…course!" Oh god, why did she turn into a stumbling idiot? Tiff took her partner's hand and began to do a simple dance, some waltzing. She could tell he wasn't very experienced, as he was constantly looking at their feet, but the boy wasn't stepping on her feet, so that was good! After a minute or so, he suddenly spun her around, making her laugh and giggle. They stop dancing and return to leaning on the balcony.

"Tha…That was f..fun." She was somewhat out of breath of the sudden excitement, and so was the boy next to her. The two started to laugh the time away until an annoying ringing cut them off from their fun.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go!" He said. Those words made the girl pale. Her new friend tried to leave, but Tiff grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait!" She cried, "Can I see you again?" Her eyes pleaded for a yes. The girl couldn't think of letting him go, not like she did Kirby!

The air grew cold as the boy stared at her in silence. Her eyes started to water at the chances of him saying no.

Then, his eyes gleamed in happiness.

"Someday! I promise this to you! I will come back to this town and see you again, just like this!" He pinky promised her as she watched the pink boy run down the hall like Cinderella did in the story.

'Just like this'? What exactly did he mean by that phrase?

The braided girl felt her face and realized how relax she finally was. All that dancing and talking washed away her sadness and anger.

Oh, she was still mad at Kirby (And Meta Knight now that she thought about it), but she wasn't in such a bad mood anymore. Tiff felt like she could handle sending her hero off.

 _Downstairs_

Everyone had formed into crowds as soon as Tiff finally got downstairs. Tuff had even saved her a place! What a kind brother. As she placed herself next to her charming brother, the blue duck himself, King Dedede, and his snail servant, Escargoon, made themselves known at the balcony above the people. She felt like a second class person, but it didn't matter too much right now.

"HELLO MY PEOPLE!" Dedede cried out to the crowd as they all cheered for their king. Tuff was surprised at his sister's silence.

"Now, as we all know, Kirby and Meta Knight will be leaving this world very soon." He faked his sadness and everyone moaned in remorse. The two guest of honors, Meta Knight and Kirby, walked up next to the king.

"BUT," The king shouted, to lightened the mood, "THAT'S WHY WE'RE HAVING A PARTY! GOOD LUCK ON YOUR TRAINING KIRBY!" The blue duck sounded so fake, but the crowd didn't hear the lies. If that duck wasn't a king, he would make a terrific actor.

Wait… Was Kirby wearing brown boots? Time slowly became a blur as the girl slowly went into her mind.

"GOODBYE GUYS!" The king suddenly called as Tiff realized she dozed off! The starship was already there and Kirby was about to get in! The pink hero took one last look at the crowd and spotted his two best friends. With his signature wave and a small wink when Tuff looked away, the pink star warrior jumped into the spacecraft and zipped away from Dream Land. The crowd cried and laughed as Tiff was left astonished. That boy and Kirby shared similar colors schemes and now that she remembered, they had very similar eye colors.

"What's up sis?" Her golden brother called her as she was dragged from her thoughts.

"Nothing… much. It's just that…" She leaned into his ear, "don't tell momma and papa, but I met a boy upstairs." Tuff gasped in shock. Unknown to his sister, his eyes sparked in mischievous ways.

"But, there's more!" Tiff exclaimed, "He had the same eye color as Kirby, his hair was even the same exact color as Kirby's body and he and Kirby were wearing the exact same shoes!" A moment of silence later and Tuff started to laugh at her claims. His sister was not too pleased by this.

"What the Hell!?" She questioned as Tuff slowly calmed down.

"S…Sorry," He laughed out, "But, that's the MOST ridiculous story I have ever heard! Kirby being that dreamer that chased after you! Almost exactly like how Cinderella went, HA!" Maybe her punk of a brother was right. There is no way Kirby could have turned into a Dreamer and still made it to the party. Besides, the two sound completely different. Maybe she was just seeing things…

But wait, what was with that wink? She couldn't stop the possibility of Kirby being the same boy from earlier running threw her mind. All the evidence proved it! But, how would he have done it? There was no way he could have transformed into a dreamer and made it to the party in time…

There was just no way….

"Let's go home children." Their parents called out as the siblings rushed to their sides with their servants. Tiff took one last look at the sky and made a single wish. If Kirby and that boy were the same person, she wished for him to come back to her like he promised.

He better see her again!

After all, they are best friends, right?

Kirby sat in the ship, gazing out into the stars and giggling like a child as Metta was driving through the cosmos. The blue star warrior had learned from Lololo and Lalala that it was true; Kirby had transformed into a dreamer before 12 am to make amends with Tiff.

The star warrior was honestly shocked at the story. Kirby wasn't one to make rash decisions, but it seemed he did indeed have the ability to.

It made the elder kind of proud to see Kirby take matters into his own hands. It was not often that Meta Knight saw a sprout of maturity in the pink star warrior. Maybe, this would lead Kirby to growing up faster then he thought.

Maybe they didn't have to spend so much time training after all…

 _ **.I hope you liked this redone of that old ass story (If anyone saw it…)**_

 _ **Note: In the anime, there are Cappies that inhabit Cappy town. Tiff and her family are not Cappies, and their species is never stated. So, that's why I call them dreamers.**_

 _ **Also, Kirby's sudden ability to speak in his dreamer form was an idea I thought of because he learned from Tiff and the others around, like how a baby does. I thought he had enough knowledge that one would consider him a least a child and I do think he would have the manners of a gentlemen.**_

 _ **Also, I don't know if there's witches in the Kirby universe, but with all the shit that happens there, I would assume there would be some.**_

 _ **Also, new RECORD! 4,000+ words! *Parties*  
UPDATE 11/9/16: 4,600+ words!**_

 _ **(Please Review for any suggestions on changing it up)**_


End file.
